


Apple Boy

by poltersucc5000



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poltersucc5000/pseuds/poltersucc5000
Summary: Robbie confronts Sportacus about his obsession with apples. There is flirting.





	Apple Boy

it was a fine day in lazytown amd sprotacuzz was eating an apoll. him chonch loudly and wake up robble rott. "why u chonch u dorty bich" he yel. sprot sez "it helthy 4 me, u shuld eat appel 2 robble :}D" robble was DISGUSTED. him eat OPLLE??? he screm. "sport boy ill shove appul in ur bootie". spprp wink at the camera  
*seinfeld theme* the end


End file.
